1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to health equipment and more particularly to a health booth with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Infrared (IR) radiation can be used as a heating source. For example, it is used in infrared saunas to heat the occupants. Far infrared (FIR) is also gaining popularity as a safe method of natural health care and physiotherapy. FIR thermometric therapy garments use thermal technology to provide compressive support and healing warmth to assist symptom control for injury and pain.
Moreover, an endless array of health equipment is commercially available. Health improvements of such prior health equipment are not significant. Further, it is costly to manufacture and unreliable in use. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of health equipment are constantly being sought.